


Sunblock

by NicholasRose



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasRose/pseuds/NicholasRose
Summary: “But why, Books? Getting sunburn’s for white people!”





	Sunblock

“But why, Books? Getting sunburn’s for white people!” Shao whined as Zeke rubbed noxious banana scented sunblock into his light brown, slightly tanned skin.

“Well, I've felt the ungodly Caucasian wrath of sunburn once or twice, so I'm telling you to put this on.”

Neither of them had ever been to the beach before, so Ezekiel Figuero- ever the worrier- packed way more than he assumed they needed in an excited anticipation. Shao, on the other hand, was less than amused. They already had to bike to the elusive ass place and he didn't even know how. It wasn't like riding a motorcycle at all. Instead, he rode on the handlebars while Zeke pedaled. Shao used the opportunity to take in the pink, blue, orange of the flowers that passed by while his boyfriend rambled on about some childhood story that he'd told a million times but Shaolin didn't have the heart to tell him so.

The sand was hot and the air was hot and his skin was hot. Shao took tentative steps into the ocean, not agreeing with the cold contrast of the waves against his sunblocked shins. Zeke had set up their blankets and beach stuff on the sand and few yards back and made a running start into the water, tackling Shaolin.

“What in the hell are you doing, Books?” Shao screamed absently into the air, half happy and half furious. His boyfriend was too busy to respond. Ezekiel was holding him up in the too high water by his waist, pressing sea salt kisses into his cheek.


End file.
